


Yuuri Explains

by Kiwiwi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwiwi/pseuds/Kiwiwi
Summary: 500 word fic. Yuuri addresses an imaginary audience in an effort to explain his current situation: why he's still skating, why he's in Russia, why things are going to be difficult from now on, and why he's in Victor Nikiforov's bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Worst title ever. This is just an impulse quick-fic of 500 words. You know how Yuuri pops up to cheerfully explain things like figure skating, scoring, and how much of a failure he is to an imaginary audience? Well, there's other things the imaginary audience needs to know, too! Right?
> 
> This was actually an idea for a comic, so I feel like the pacing is a little awkward in fic form. It's messy and sloppy, but it kind of amuses me anyway.
> 
> ...also this is my first time posting on AO3. I hope I don't break it.

Hi everyone!

My name is Yuri Katsuki. I know I don't look like much, but I'm actually a world-record holding figure skater! Even if I did only win the silver medal in the Grand Prix Final, I think at least a world record is something to be proud of.

Well, it _is_ something to be proud of, and I really am happy about it, but I still really wanted that gold medal! It was going to be my last competition, after all, so I wanted to go out on top. Even if I didn't win gold I had planned on retiring from figure skating after the final, for a lot of reasons. It didn't end up that way, because the truth is that it wasn't really what I wanted after all, so I ended up throwing all those plans out and making new ones, and now everything's turned upside-down!

Look, it was at really short notice! I'm still trying to process it all!

Let me break down what's happening! One! I'm staying with my coach. Two! I've moved to St. Petersburg in Russia to keep training. Three! I will absolutely win the gold in the next major competition!

Or I'd like to, but thinking about it, it's not going to be easy. Victor is really inexperienced as a coach, and now that he's decided to compete and coach at the same time he's going to have less time to focus on me. To make it worse, I'm worried that his performance is going to suffer too. I wouldn't have it another way, and it looks like he might think the same, but maybe it'll be too hard after all. He's a genius, but he's also an idiot. Isn't he taking on too much? I wanted to see his spectacular return to competition... I hope I'm not going to ruin it. I don't think I could take it.

As for him, isn't he being too relaxed about all this? Why are his arms and legs wrapped around me like he's some kind of deranged octopus? I know he's asleep, but does he have to move so much? He's even drooling on my shoulder! I don't get it - how can he sleep so easily when I'm still awake worrying about all this? That's not fair!

Ah. About this position... well, as it happens, I had nowhere to stay in St. Petersburg, so right now I'm living with Victor. It's only a one bedroom apartment, with just one bed, so that's where I sleep. It's not a bad arrangement, so I'm not really looking for somewhere else, but on nights like this he's got me caught and I can't escape. I'm not going to explain why he's naked, or why I'm naked, because that's not important, but... he's so close, and so warm, and his leg is rubbing somewhere uncomfortable, and it's too much! I don't think I can handle it much longer!

I'm going to have to wake him up, aren't I?


End file.
